The Romance
by Allison01
Summary: hey sorry this is not really about Boy meets Girl the book. But my version is about a boy meeting a girl and eventually fall in love even though there are some challenges he has to take to get the gril to notice that she really loves him.
1. Chapter 1

**The Romance**

**Chapter 1: Record Label**

** "Hello?" I asked wondering who it was.**

** "Hello, this is Rickrack Records calling for Micheal Daniels." The music producer said.**

** "This is him," I said while still confused.**

** "I have good news Mr. Daniels. We want to make you your first record label." The music producer exclaimed.**

** "Really?" I said trying to keep me from blurting out loud.**

** "Yes. Be here at Rickrack Records around 2:00 P.M please."**

** "Um... yeah... totally, at 2:00."**

** "You know where our location is right?**

** "Yes sir."**

** "Okay well see you here soon." The music producer ended the call. I put my phone on the table and walked to the piano. I started playing some A, C, and D cords on the piano. Trying to make up a new beat to my new sheet of lyrics. This was my first record label, I thought that my song would have been declined. I got up and walked away from the piano. I grabbed my notepad and put it next to my acoustic guitar. I opened my bedroom door and grabbed some clothes out of the closet. I grabbed a red plaid shirt and some tan jeans, boxers, and socks. I walked to the bathroom and threw the clothes onto the sink. I turned on the shower and put it on warm water. I got undressed and moved the shower curtain to the left. I hopped into the shower letting the warm water hit my skin. It felt nice, I moved my hands backwards putting my dirty brown skater hair away from my green eyes. I washed my hair with some good smelling shampoo and conditioner. Then I washed my body and just let the water hit my skin for a minute or two before I got out. I turned off the water and hopped out the shower, putting the towel around me. I dried myself up and put on my clothes. I shook my head making my hair hit my eyes. I opened the bathroom door and sat down onto the couch. I put my guitar on my right leg and started strumming notes. I played D minor to G cord to F cord. And some other cords. Making a new tune and some new lyrics. I wrote the lyrics onto my notepad then looked at my watch that I had on. 1:27 P.M. **

** "I better get on the road now." I said to myself. **

**I grabbed my phone off of the counter and put it in my pocket. I grabbed my car keys and walked out of my apartment. I walked down 2 stair cases and finally got to the parking lot. I started to jog to my car, I opened my car door. I turned on the engine with my keys and reversed back slowly. I put the car on drive and moved forward. It took me about 30 minutes to get to the record studio. I didn't get to the studio until 1:56 P.M. I pulled into the parking lot and put the car in park. I turned off the car then opened the car door. I walked out of the car and headed toward the front of the studio. A guy was looking around , he was wearing a expensive white suit. He had his sunglasses on top of his head. It was a nice shade of sunglasses too. I walked up to the man and waited.**

** "Mr. Daniels?" The man remarked.**

** "Yes sir." I said putting my head down a little bit.**

** "Welcome! I am Mr. Smith, your new manager." Mr. Smith said putting his hand out. I grabbed it and shook his hand. I let go then he did.**

** "Shall we go inside?" Mr. Smith opened the door and led me inside. He was showing me all these cool albums, music artist, and more. **

** "Your very talented, young man." Mr. Smith said standing next to a sealed door.**

** "Thank you sir."**

** "Okay, I didn't get to tell you earlier but you have to make a deal with me in order to get this record label."**

** "What is the deal sir?" I asked as politely as I could without showing anger.**

** "The only way to get your first record deal is you need to sing with a partner. She is very talented just like you. She is in that room practicing now. Would you like to meet her?"**

** "Yeah. I guess." I said while putting my head down.**

** "Don't start getting mopy on me besides I will give you time to think about our deal. Anyway shall we meet her?" Mr. Smith opened the door for me as I walked in. He walked in after me and stood right next to me. I looked at all the equipment and studio equipment. **

** "Wow!" I exclaimed.**

** "Nice isn't." Mr. Smith said shaking his head. He put his hands on his hips and waited. Mr. Smith walked some of the equipment and pressed a button.**

** "Lexi! How about you stop practicing for a couple minutes, I want you to meet someone." Lexi took of her headphones and put them on a rack and opened the door.**

** "Hey Mr. Smith!" Lexi exclaimed. **

** "Alexis Jones! You know how I don't like when you call me Mr. Smith. You know how I would rather you say Uncle Smith. Your family and I are very close."**

** "I know." Lexi hugged Mr. Smith and let go.**

** "Who is this?" Lexi said taking a second look at me. **

** "Micheal Daniel's. Your new duet partner, if he agrees to our deal." Mr. Smith said while moving his hand while he was talking.**

** "You know how I hate singing duet!" Lexi shouted.**

** "Lexi please, he hasn't agreed with it yet." Lexi turned around and started mumbling under her breath.**

** "I agree with the deal Mr. Smith." I said quietly.**

** "Great! We can start practicing if you would like?"**

** "Su-" **

** "No! I bet this little skater boy don't even know how to play guitar!" Lexi said while interrupting.**

** "Micheal, please play the song for us." **

** "I don't even have my guitar." I said quietly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Cooperation**

**Mr. Smith went to the recording room and grabbed a _Epiphone _acoustic guitar. He walked out the room and handed it to me. I put my hand out and reached for the guitar. I pulled up a chair and sat on it, with the guitar on my right leg. I put the guitar on a angle a little bit and strummed to see what the pitch of the chords was.**

** "May I change the chords?" I asked looking at Mr. Smith.**

** "Go ahead," Lexi droned.**

**I changed the pitch and strummed the guitar strings again. **

** "I'm ready." I said looking down at the guitar. I started playing noted and started to sing.**

** "Sometime we fall down, can't get up. We're hiding behind skin that's to tough. How come we don't say I love you enough? Till it's to late, it's not to late" I said going more into the song. "And were all staring down the barrel of a gun. So if your life flashed before you, what would have you wish you would've done? Yeah, we got to start looking at the hand of the time we've been given here." I was still signing for a while and I noticed I got Lexi's attention. I finished my song about 2 minutes later, I stood up with the guitar in my hand.**

** "Thank you Mr. Daniels." Mr. Smith said while turning to Lexi.**

** "You can call me Micheal." I muttered.**

** "Thank you... Micheal." Mr. Smith said while correcting his self. "What did you think?" Mr. Smith asked Lexi.**

** "I guess this can work. I might need to make some little changes though." Lexi replied.**

** "What's wrong with the way it is!" I shouted.**

** "When you were signing it it sounded plain. Try to slide when you are singing the major parts in the song. Like when you said 'we only got 86 400 seconds in a day to turn It all around or throw it all away.'" Lexi said with a little bit of attitude.**

** "It doesn't need any sliding in that part. It sounds fine." I answered. **

** "I'm not going to argue with this. Sorry but I'm declining your offer Uncle Smith." Lexi walked out the room before I grabbed her arm. She turned around and stood still with a pissed face.**

** "Okay. We can change that part." I mumbled.**

** "I don't care about that. It's your attitude I'm worried about. If you can't make any changes in things, there is no point of me wasting my time."**

** "Look... Can you just give me a chance." I asked politely.**

** "Give Micheal a chance Lexi." Mr. Smith remarked.**

** "Okay! But if your not going to cooperate with me, then the deal is off." Lexi said turning away from me. She opened the door and walked out. **

** "That went better than I thought It would have. Look Kid! Don't test Lexi! Piss her off, no record label for you." Mr. Smith said in a serious tone.**

** "Yes sir." I opened the door and walked out the room. Lexi had tan skin with dark brown straight hair that goes to curly on her ends. She had a side bang that it near her left eye. Her eyes were Hazel and she dressed like a casual kind of girl. She had on a blue tang top with light blue straight legged jeans. Lexi had on a silver necklace that was a heart and a silver bracelet. I looked to the right and saw Lexi all over a guy. He was probably her boyfriend, they kept hugging and pecking each other on the lips.**

** "Pretty girl isn't she." I heard Mr. Smith say behind me.**

** "Not my type." I replied.**

** "You two have a lot in common." **

** "Like I said, not my type." I turned to Mr. Smith asking when we would start recording.**

** "Tomorrow."**

** "Okay."**


End file.
